


a learning curve

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's the calm one, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Fluff, M/M, OR IS HE, Phan - Freeform, phil's a v nervous driver, talk about possible children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Phil's behind the wheel again after many years. Dan's there to calm him.





	a learning curve

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thank you goes to realeyesrealize for proofreading this small fic for me. 
> 
> This fic was based on my experience driving for the first time yesterday, and all the nerves that came along with it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please follow me on Twitter @Galactic_Howell or on Tumblr @galhowell, for updates on my fics and general D&P related content.

“Okay Phil, you’re gonna put your foot on the break and shift into drive. We’re going to take things slow,” Dan said softly, trying to not let his voice reveal how nervous he was as his husband gripped the steering wheel as if the car had a mind of its own and was about to speed out of the parking spot. 

Yeah, they were really doing this. 

The natural first step for them after having moved into their new home (a quaint, modest two story with a fireplace in the master - as soon as Phil had seen that and gripped onto Dan’s arm excitedly, Dan had known that he would have to be sold on the place either way.) Had been to buy a vehicle. Specifically, a vehicle that was safe for their family. Their family that, as of right now, was only made up of them, but soon would have a new addition if things went their way. 

Unfortunately, Phil hadn’t been so excited to be behind the wheel once more after having gotten used to public transport and their usual Uber driver. 

It wasn’t that Phil was bad, per se. It was just that he was a nervous driver (a trait that Dan had learned the moment that he was in the car with Phil for the first time after he had taken the train to meet him in Manchester the very first time.) He just needed to...learn some confidence behind the wheel. Dan felt up to the challenge, mostly. Whether or not Phil was up to the challenge however was a whole other story. 

Phil crept out of the parking spot, grasping onto the steering wheel with an iron grip as he turned slowly and headed down the row to the entrance out onto the road. “Dan, I don’t like this. There’s a massive intersection up here. What if I hold up traffic? Some of those people are whipping around,” he said, voice tense. 

Dan couldn’t help the small smile that graced his features as he placed a reassuring hand on Phil’s thigh, quickly taking it off as Phil squawked, announcing that he couldn’t focus with Dan’s hand there and that it wasn’t an appropriate time. 

“What did I tell you? Just turn slowly. Take your time, no one is the boss of you here. Just signal as you’re stopping, and it’ll all be fine. You’re the one psyching yourself out here,” Dan replied, voice steady as he automatically took on the role of the sensible, stable one in this situation (it was a position that they often swapped. He was the voice of reason in situations that Phil became anxious in - driving, needles, bills. Phil was the voice of reason when he was...going through a depressive episode, and when he got stressed out about being enough and doing enough. It was a system that they had perfected over the years.)

Phil pulled out into the intersection, biting down hard on his lip as he focused on making a proper turn, only exhaling when he had made it fully, grip relaxing ever so slightly. “Shit. I miss public transport,” He breathed, a scowl crossing his face as Dan laughed at him. 

“Babe, if you’re this nervous when it’s just us, how are you going to react when there’s a baby in the back?” He asked, unable to help the fondness in his voice as Phil huffed. “I’m not going to be able to drive you two around all the time. You’re not even doing badly.” He added, a soft smile crossing his face as he looked over at the man who he had loved for over 15 years. His soulmate. His life partner. 

Phil couldn’t help but crack a small smile at that, the smile lines around his eyes and mouth just adding to the ‘Phil Lester Charm’ that Dan had never been able to get over. 

“Are you sure that I’m not TIREing you out, Dan?”

And just like that, the moment was broken. Dan couldn’t help but snort as he shook his head, part of him wondering why he had married this loser of a man. 

That, however, was something that could never be put into words. And in an even smaller amount of time, their love would just multiply with their child. 

Yeah, Dan was set.


End file.
